Moments
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: Compilation of short one-shots and drabbles of IE/GO/CS/Galaxy! Canon, semi-canon, crack and super(?) crack hetero pairings. Rated K-T. Disclaimer: I don't own either IE/GO/CS/Galaxy or its characters. Accepting requests of couple/friendship stories. [Double updates! Chap 4: KyouAoi (Night Thoughts and Chats). Chap 5: TakuFem!Ran (Anger and Calmness)] RnR please!
1. HayaSaku

**Konnichiwa, **_**minna-san**_**~ this writer block(?)-, lazy-struck author decided to make a compilation of one-shots and drabbles! XD**

**(Which is why, instead finishing the update, she made this drabble first)**

**On with the story~ commentary is at the end of the story!**

* * *

**Title: Reasons to Practice**

**Characters: Matatagi Hayato, Nozaki Sakura (main), Matsukaze Tenma, Endou Mamoru (side, mentioned)**

**Pairings: Matatagi Hayato x Nozaki Sakura, shortened Hayato/Sakura or HayaSaku or MataNoza (whichever you prefer XD)**

**Setting: Canon, Galaxy timeline, at the end of the fourth episode.**

**Rating: K**

**Length: 673 words**

* * *

"Waah… I never knew there's such a beautiful sunset in Inazuma Town…" Sakura said in awe to her companion.

"Yeah. And that's Captain's special place." Matatagi replied and nodded.

Yes, Tenma just showed the two his favorite place, the ground around Inazuma Tower; which was shown to him by none other than his idol Endou-_kantoku_, the place which he visited to when he was worried about something, the place that thought him a lot of things he admired.

After telling them that, the topic changed into something about 'tomorrow', or the next day. Tenma spoke with such serious and – somehow – worried face that he would do something the next day, and that he wanted to stay longer there to think about it. And so, he told Matatagi and Sakura to go back to the dorm first.

"And I wonder what will happen tomorrow… Captain seemed so serious about it, just now," Sakura muttered as they walked.

"Yeah… Furthermore, what about our team? There's only the five of us who are willing to practice…" Matatagi rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, at least there ARE still the five of us!" Sakura exclaimed and smile – it seemed she also had been affected by Tenma's optimistic attitude.

"Yeah…" Matatagi smiled. He then remembered his own motivation to practice – to win, to make his brothers, Yuuta and Shun, proud, and earn more money to buy his family a new, bigger house.

But then… Matatagi turned to Sakura next to him, who was still admiring the beauty of the orange sunset before her. What's her motivation to play soccer, again? Is it merely the thought that, if she played with Inazuma Japan, she'll be able to play with the world's best rhythmic gymnastics team?

_Well, no harm in asking._ Matatagi thought to himself.

"Um, Nozaki-_san_—" he started, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Sakura, please," she turned to him, still smiling.

"Er, okay, Sakura… why do you… keep practicing? You knew the contract only obliged us to practice until the first match's victory, right?" Matatagi finally asked.

"Oh?" Sakura turned to him. "Well, just like I said, I wanted to play with the world's best artistic team!" she answered cheerfully. "Besides, playing soccer at the last match was fun!"

"I see…" Matatagi smiled. Content with the answer he got, he focused his view straightly, noticing that the destined building was only about ten meters away.

"And also—" The start of the sentence was as abrupt as it stopped.

"Eh? There's another reason?" He turned to her, only to find her face bent down, facing the ground.

"W-well…" She suddenly stammered, and as she swung her head to him, surprisingly, Matatagi saw some darker shades pink tints, around the ones that were always there, on her face.

"Y-yeah?" He asked in confusion.

"A-ah, nothing. Don't mind…" As sudden as she stammered with those curious change of expression, her face changed back to normal – her sweet and calm usual façade.

He was so sure that even though Sakura's face was backing the setting sun – darkening her skin face and making it harder to observe – he was sure that she just… blushed?

And then, he realized; he was sure his face had the same shade, with an addition in the speed of his heartbeat, as he suddenly thought that the girl's figure, with the background of the orange setting sun was kinda… cute?

And unable to pursuit further, he also turned his face away – in confusion, why was he doing this?

"Well, we're here already! I'll be going back, _mata ashita_!" Sakura, also realizing the change both on her and his face, smiled to him and walked calmly away – already managed to regain her composure, unlike the boy.

"_H-hai_, _mata ashita_!" He answered back, but he was still wondering… what was that sensation just now?

But as he walked to the building's entrance, he smiled and shrugged it off.

Well, in the end, it seemed both players had another reason to be engaged in the upcoming practices.

* * *

**Note: mata ashita = see you tomorrow**

**Yeah, just watched the fourth episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, and at the end of the episode… Yeah, Tenma was talking to Matatagi and Sakura! And here came this (probably crappy) drabble. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!**

**And yes, I ship this pairing~ I've been thinking of this pairing since the first episode and *cough* there's a moment of them in the fourth episode!**

**Well, what do you think? I hope it doesn't suck that much… ^^"**

**Oh, by the way, you can request a couple/friendship drabble or short one-shot for me to make! If I managed to pull it long enough… too long to be called as a drabble… (if it exceeds 1k words, I mean) I guess I'll post it as a separate story, okay? ^^ and you can give me some ideas about your request; its setting, some plots or such~**

**I, uh, can't really promise fast updates but I'll try! For couple, only hetero, please… for gender-bends… um, not really, but well… for Kirino, I don't mind /kirinoissogirly /shot**

**Eh, actually, I haven't watched ALL of the episodes, since this internet doesn't always cooperate with my wants… and those exam months… /sigh/**

**So request preferably those from the IE/GO, as I haven't watched much of CS, and only have watched Galaxy till the fourth episode. But well, I know most of the plots and prominent characters, such as Kinako, Alpha, Beta, Gamma and Zanark but well, if you ask I'll watch more, hehe XD**

**Now… Review, please? /puppy dog eyes/ X3**

**This A/N is getting too long… so **_**jaa ne**_**! (See you!)**


	2. EnNatsu (couple), EnHaru (friendship)

_**Konnichiwa, minna-san**_**~ Uwaa, I didn't really think I'll be getting so many requests *w* Thank you for those requests! I'll be doing them all!~ Just wait patiently, **_**ne**_**? X3**

**So for this chapter, are requests from ****IEGuest****: EnNatsu couple and EnHaru friendship!**

**Response for the requests:**

**Shiranai Atsune**** (Hayato/Minori and Kyousuke/Aoi): I'll be doing one or both of them, if I can, on the fourth chapter, Shira-**_**san**_**! XD**

**IEGuest****: Oh my, that's a lot of them! You really like Endou, huh? XD Okay, I'll make them all! For this chap I'll be doing two of them first! XD**

**Mizuhara Yukie**** (MuneTaku friendship): Accepted, Yukie-**_**san**_**! Your request will be done in the third chapter! X3**

**Mist Harmonics: Ahaha~ yeah! And I'll be waiting for your request if you'd like to! XD**

**Guest (TakuFem!Ran): Ah, thank you! :3 Okay, please wait for a few chaps!**

* * *

**Title: Anniversary Celebration**

**Main Characters: Endou Mamoru, Raimon Natsumi, Otonashi Haruna**

**Pairings: Endou/Natsumi (couple), Endou/Haruna (friendship)**

**Setting: Canon, IE GO timeline, after the Holy Road tournament arc.**

**Rating: K**

**Length: 939 words**

* * *

The Raimon's coach Endou Mamoru seemed to be thinking more seriously than ever lately. Was it because of the team's degrading skills or teamwork? Well, nope. They had won the Holy Road tournament, proving they're Japan's best team. And after that they were always playing as happy and as enjoyable as ever, especially Tenma and his dear best friend Shinsuke.

So, it wasn't about the coach's occupation… So what is it? Well, the coach was usually seen counting his fingers, mumbling about the name of days – he was counting for a date to come. Yes, it was because of his domestic affair; his marriage anniversary with Natsumi was coming up in less than a week.

And this coach here had no idea what to do to celebrate the memorable day. But thankfully, it's not too hard to guess for Otonashi Haruna to find out the strange attitude of the always-cheerful Endou.

And so, that very day, right after Endou dismissed the members, Haruna approached him, who slumped at the bench in obvious mental tiredness.

"Mm, Endou-_san_…" Haruna tried to call his attention.

"Yeah, Haruna?" Endou looked up to her – confusion was all over his tanned face.

"I see that lately, you've been occupied with something… Is there anything I can help?" Haruna proceed to start a conversation – even though she had already known the very reason. Well, how can she forget the day when he saw Endou and Natsumi united in matrimony, when she became one of the bride's maids, while her brother became the best man.

"Uh, you see, Haruna… My wedding anniversary… Is coming up next week, you know that, don't you?" Endou finally gave up – it seemed he really needed help for this matter.

"Of course I remember that!" Haruna smiled – that question confirmed her thought.

"Well, the thing is… I don't know what to do to!" Endou grasped his hair with both of his hands.

"Umm… What do you do usually?" Haruna asked – it had been quite some years since their marriage but this is the first time she saw Endou like this.

"Well, she usually cooks some special dishes, but this year, I want it to be different…" Endou explained. "Other than the fact that… I can't endure her worsening taste of the 'special dish'." He finished with a sigh.

"I—I see." Haruna nodded with a sweat-drop. But then her mind began to work… _What should Endou-_san_ do? Yeah, I also want to help my dear friends' special day… Hmmm… what to do…?_

"Ah anyways, Haruna, it's okay, I'll come up with something—" Endou didn't manage to finish her sentence, because Haruna had stood up and grabbed his hand.

"I've got it, Endou-_san_! Come on!" Haruna cheerfully said as she dragged him away.

"Where are you taking me, Mamoru…?" Natsumi asked as she and Endou stepped out of their car, with Endou guiding behind her, who had her eyes blindfolded.

"Well, you'll see…" Endou replied, as she led Natsumi into the building, where he took her to.

"Well, come in!" Endou exclaimed, as they entered the building, and he undid the blindfold.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" A unison cheer was heard throughout the room – and how surprised Natsumi was, seeing that the previous Inazuma Japan and their fellow football-freak friends such as Aphrodi were there – holding a big banner that bore the same sentence as the one they had screamed.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, ENDOU-_KANTOKU_ AND NATSUMI-_SAN_!" This time, it was from the young Raimon members and managers, and also Yukimura that Fubuki bought, Taiyou that accompanied Fuyuka, Miyabino along with Sakuma, Kishibe that Aphrodi dragged, and Hakuryuu and Shuu that was invited by Tsurugi, approved by Gouenji and courtesy of Tenma, who said that "the more the merrier!".

"W-What—" Natsumi, who had her hands covering her surprised face, was unable to speak another word.

"Happy anniversary, dear," Endou hugged his wife from behind and kissed her forehead – followed with cheers from… both their mature friends and the young teens. And of course, Akane and Haruna, who had brought their cameras along, didn't let the lovely moment away – quick clicks of the cameras proved it.

"A-ah, thank you…" Natsumi whispered as her face began to blush.

"Come on then, let the party begin!" Haruna cheerfully waved to Hibiki and Tobitaka, who nodded in response – Natsumi just realized that they were in Rairaiken Restaurant. Yes, Haruna, and along with Aki and Fuyuka, had arranged that the party would be in the Rairaiken, where the guests would have a ramen eating spree.

"RAMEN!" Kabeyama ran and sat right in front of Tobitaka. "I'M FIRST!"

"NO! I AM!" Amagi was seen sitting next to him in a flash.

"There we go again…" Fudou sighed, with Kazemaru laughing at the scene.

And in less than few minutes, with the help of the Inazuma Japan's manager girls minus Natsumi, and Raimon's managers, plus Toramaru, Tsunami, Fubuki, Kazemaru and Gouenji (who can cook as well), all guests finally got their bowl of Rairaiken's Special Ramen.

And in less than another five minutes, Kabeyama had challenged everyone to a ramen-eating challenge, only to be accepted by Amagi, and so began the hectic competition – the grownups began cheering for Kabeyama, while naturally, the teens cheered for Amagi.

While amidst of those shouts and yells, not missed by the three Inazuma Japan's manager girls watchful eyes, and Gouenji and Kidou's sharp eyes, Haruna's camera's focus, Endou and Natsumi were enjoying their ramen together, with Natsumi feeding her husband, Endou cheerfully munching the ramen, both seem undisturbed by the noisy atmosphere of the room.

And this time, Endou wouldn't need to worry for a stomachache.

* * *

**Okay, it's done! *w* Yeah, I think Endou needs help for stuffs like that XD and I think Haruna would fit for this part!**

**Yes, this is placed after the Holy Road tournament arc, as you can see Gouenji is present there.**

**And pffft—I just realized there are many adult/coach-teen friendship stuffs – like Fubuki&Yukimura, Fuyuka&Taiyou, Kabeyama&Amagi… Well, the last one isn't spoken very much though XD**

**Yeah, for Toramaru's cooking skill, I think that's unquestionable… But I did see Gouenji and Kazemaru cooking noodles in a picture, and in the Inazuma Eleven Drama CD Tsunami and Fubuki were debating about the best flavor of ramen XDD**

**That's it!**

**And if anyone wants to request, I'll be welcome!~ But they will be put in the pending list for the moment!**

**Now… Review, please?**

_**Jaa ne**_**!**


	3. MuneTaku (friendship)

**For the third chapter: It's MUNETAKU FRIENDSHIP!**

**Response to reviews/requests:**

**Guest ****(TakuFem!Ran): Very well!~ it's also Mist Harmonics' request by the way :3**

**Mist Harmonics**** (TakuFem!Ran): Arigatou~ TakuFem!Ran will be posted in the fifth chapter!**

**IEGuest****: Uwah~~ Thank you for the lovely review! I'm really glad that you like it! *w***

* * *

**Title: As Teammates**

**Main Characters: Ibuki Munemasa and Shindou Takuto**

**Pairings: MuneTaku (friendship)**

**Setting: Canon, Galaxy timeline, inspired by the fourth episode (again)**

**Rating: K+**

**Length: 600 words**

* * *

That day, while Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Matatagi, and Nozaki were practicing together, Aoi, who searched for the rest of the team, said that the whereabouts of them were unknown – they were not in their rooms.

The others maybe out for a walk or something else, but actually Ibuki was practicing alone, in a gym. After warming up with some dunks using the basketball, he then tried to practice catching balls using the ball-throwing machine. Not because he was interested or cared about football or Shinsei Inazuma Japan, he wanted to prove his power to Shindou.

And that night, he went back to the gym to practice again on his own with the machine. He knew he was exhausted, but he didn't stop the machine pouring balls at him.

He didn't know that there was someone watching him, who had followed him since he exited the dinner room, until that person intercepted the flying ball when he suddenly fell down, unable to stand up due to tiredness.

Looking up to see who caught the ball, Ibuki gritted his teeth again when he noticed Shindou there, with the ball on his foot. Then, quickly grabbing the remote control, he watched Shindou stopped the machine and turned his head to him in discontent face.

"Shindou! What are you doing here?!" Ibuki forced himself to stand up, but feeling a sudden muscle strike at his thigh, he fell back in a sitting position.

"I should be the one questioning you, Ibuki… what are you doing here?" Shindou repeated the question to the enraged Ibuki.

"I'm practicing, if you don't even notice it!" He snarled, then pointing his right finger to Shindou, he asked, "So what are you doing here?!"

"To watch over this amateur keeper, who can't even see the limits of himself, tires his body out to the limit." Shindou folded his arms, eyes narrowing in seriousness.

"What?! I know my own body and my own limit!" Just as Ibuki tried to stand up, a pain in his limbs' muscle turned up again, and he fell down again.

"See? I told you." Shindou approached Ibuki, and squatted in front of him.

Ibuki didn't answer, and he lowered his head down, refusing to face him,

"Listen, Ibuki. I know you've been practicing hard, maybe not for soccer or the Shinsei Inazuma Japan team, perhaps to achieve your dreams regarding basketball…" Shindou spoke sternly as he focused his sight to the other boy's bent face.

"But at least, for now, we're a team. Our motives maybe different, but as one team, we carry the same purpose, the same goal. And so we care for each other, as teamwork is a main element for a team to work. Basketball is also a team-based sport, so you do know that, don't you?"

Ibuki looked up to see Shindou's serious face, "And then?"

"Which is why I care about you – as my teammate. If you continue forcing your body to practice day and night, without a good rest, you won't be in a good shape to play in Shinsei Inazuma Japan's upcoming matches. Moreover, you're ruining your body," Shindou now sat down with crossed legs.

"Okay…" Ibuki heaved out a heavy sigh.

"So," Shindou immediately stood up, and leaned out his right hand to Ibuki, "will you listen to your teammate, and have a good rest, for your own sake, at least?"

Ibuki looked at Shindou's outreached hand, before grasping it with his own, "Yes, Mr. Midfielder. Thank you."

With that, Shindou pulled the other boy to stand and with a smile he replied, "You're welcome, Mr. Goalkeeper."

* * *

**Yosha~ done! Yeah, seeing how Ibuki and Shindou clashed – silently or openly – every single time they're shown together… this fic's idea arose!**

**Um… I don't have any more to say, I think…? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this~ especially Yukie-**_**san**_**!**

**Next up: Kyousuke/Aoi!**

_**Jaa ne**_** and… please review? :3**


	4. KyouAoi

_**Konnichiwa, minna-san**_**~! OH MY GOSH FINALLY I CAN UPDATE THIS! /screams in joy/**

**You see, there was a local problem with my modem's provider, so it should be fixed and so I cannot connect my laptop to the world of internet. Well, I can still read and review fics through FFN Mobile, but I cannot update/publish anything, and late PMs -.-**

**And then, I just finished my tiring but memorable Student Orientation Period! So now I'm officially a senior high school student! Phew! XD**

**And the lessons have started even though I haven't received my textbooks!**

**I'm sorry for these! TwT**

**This time, it's KyouAoi requested by ****Shiranai Atsune****! **_**Gomenasai**_** for the long wait Shira-**_**san**_**…**

**Responses:**

**Guest****: It's okay~ Thank you for the review! And you're welcome! Also, thank you for the wait! :3**

**IEGuest****: Uwaa~ another long review – really, many thank you! Yes, they are my faves too! *w*  
I'm kinda sad too… but they ARE chosen as Inazuma Japan members in the crossover movie of Inazuma Eleven GO and Danball Senki! I don't watch DanSen, but I wanna watch that movie! I'll have to wait for the English sub… since in Youtube there's only the raw one! ^^" Yes, I love calling Shin-sama too when I go fangirling over Shindou OuO  
EnHaru couple? Accepted! I had an idea back then for this pairing but have never written it down XD And yeah it is a very rare one~  
Mm? Your English is quite great if I can say so! :D  
And once again, thank you~~ X3**

**Puchii-chako****: Hello dear kouhai Puchii~! Thank youuu for the review! I miss you too /hugsyouback/  
Kusaka/Konoha? Okay, accepted! XD Aww, you really think so? _Arigatou gozaimasu_! *w***

**Mizuhara Yukie****: Glad that you liked it Yukie-**_**san**_**! XD SaruFemFei? Okay, accepted! Hope you'd wait... and btw thank you for the idea you gave me! :3**

* * *

**Title: Night Thoughts and Chats**

**Characters: Tsurugi Kyousuke and Sorano Aoi**

**Pairings: Kyousuke/Aoi aka KyouAoi**

**Setting: Galaxy timeline, inspired by the second and fourth episode**

**Rating: K**

**Length: 911 words**

* * *

That night, after Ibuki approached him to ask for his help for the next day's practice, Tsurugi continued his practice alone, trying to increase his skills of kicking the ball to the goal.

The practice field was quiet, save for the sounds of the ball hitting the goal and his tired panting breaths. Even so, he continued practicing – when most of the team seemed unexcited to practice soccer, he had to keep working out for the world-level matches.

In between his exhausted breath, he suddenly remembered something – a figure of a girl with blue hair and blue eyes appeared in his mind – and a smile appeared on his face.

He then remembered the time when Kuroiwa-_kantoku_ announced the introduction of the managers, he instinctively repeated the subject in an audible voice, "Manager?"

He remembered why; he was hoping that _she_ would become Shinsei Inazuma Japan's manager – and when he saw Mizukawa Minori entered alone, his hopes died down for a while, before lighting up in an instant when the coach announced another manager was coming.

And how his spirit fired up when he heard her lovely, cheerful voice, and before he knew it, there she stood, in flesh and blood, the one and only Sorano Aoi.

He didn't run to her in explosion of excitement like Tenma did – of course, Tenma was more than happy to have his childhood and best friend as one of the managers – he just wasn't the type to do it.

But of course, it didn't lessen his joy a bit, knowing that she would be around him, watching and cheering at his practices and matches, and so he would always show the best for her.

And he also didn't want her to worry much about them team.

Like when they, along with Shindou and Tenma, heard the not-so-good review about Inazuma Japan after their first match, that doubted whether the team would be able to survive the qualification with their members' condition, she wondered rather sadly as to why Kuroiwa-_kantoku_ chosed their current members, to which Tenma nodded, but he immediately answered that the team only needed one thing – he didn't blame the coach, he wanted to lessen her worry.

"Tsurugi-_kun_!"

And yes, that's how her lovely voice called him—wait, what?

Tsurugi instantly turned his head – to find Aoi running to him, with a smile on her face, a towel and a bottle drink on her hands.

And then, the next thing he knew was that a smile bigger than before formed on his face.

"Tsurugi-_kun_! You're not in your room, so I know you'll be here," She ran to him and stopped right next to him.

"You were looking for me?" Some nice feelings began dwelling inside him, as he received the bottle she offered and drank from it.

"Yeah, I found your room empty, and you're not in Shindou-_senpai_ or Tenma's room, so you must be practicing here!" She answered with a smile as he handed the bottle back to her.

"Oh… Why are you looking for me? Is there anything I can help you with?" Tsurugi asked as he prepared himself to shoot.

"Well, if you were in your room resting, then there's no problem," suddenly Aoi was already standing in front of Tsurugi, hands on hips – blocking his view, and that stopped him from making another shoot. "But since you're here, practicing like this… I have something to say—"

"—that you need to rest, Tsurugi-_kun_." Aoi's face was suddenly right in front of his.

"What?" Tsurugi immediately jerked his face back in surprise.

"You need to rest. You've been practicing all day, and see all those sweats," And after she said that, Tsurugi felt the towel's surface caressing his face, held by Aoi's hands.

Tsurugi was quite grateful that the towel prevented Aoi to have a good look on his face – otherwise she must have noticed the obvious red shades on it.

So he just stood there, letting Aoi wash up the sweats off his face and neck. Once her fingers accidentally touched his face – it felt so soft and warm… his skin was so cold at the moment, even though he was sure his face was kinda boiling red.

"There, you're dry! Now go back to your room, and don't forget to clean yourself first, Tsurugi-_kun_!" Aoi commanded.

"Yes, yes, Ms. Manager," Tsurugi chuckled at Aoi's motherly-tone. "I'm on it."

"That's very nice!" Aoi huffed in satisfaction.

"And will you clean those up?" Tsurugi pointed to the balls lying before the goalpost.

"Oh, yes I'll do it! You just clean yourself up and rest for tomorrow's practice!" Aoi was about to give the towel and the bottle for Tsurugi to hold, before suddenly, all of the balls had flew over to the keeping-net, the place where it should be kept for the night.

"Eh?" Aoi turned her head to the grinning Tsurugi, whose right leg was still lifted up. "H-Hey, I said I'll pick them up!"

"Sorry, I can't obey to that," He smirked. "The field's clean, and as Ms. Manager ordered, I'll be going back now."

"Argh, Tsurugi-_kun_!" Aoi exclaimed, ready to protest before Tsurugi's voice cut that off.

"Oyasumi, Ms. Manager." With that, he smiled as he passed her.

"Oyasumi, Tsurugi-_kun_." And with a smile too, she followed him out of the practice field.

_Well, mission accomplished, Ms. Manager! The black striker's were going to rest, and plus, you also succeeded on making him blushing red!~_

**Ohohoho~ done! There we have it, a KyouAoi!~ X3**

**I can't believe this one is also based on the fourth episode… /That is one special episode/**

**And the title is getting more random… /sigh/**

… **And by the way, did I make Tsurugi too cheesy or something… Hah… /Ihopenot**

**So, next up: TakuFem!Ran**

**(And btw, I feel like I'm announcing the next episode… as it's done in the ending of every single IE episode. Imagine me saying that in Endou or Tenma's voice XD)**

**And as usual request is always open~ and also, I'm putting the stuffs like pending requests about this fic in my profile, for sake of practical list.**

**Anyways… please review? :3**


	5. TakuFemRan

**Ahh, I finally got an idea for this! I'm so flooded with many seemingly interesting ideas at the time I wrote this but – they're for other fandoms. **

**Anyways, here it is, TakuFem!Ran requested by ****Guest**** and ****Mist Harmonics****!**

**Title: Anger and Calmness**

* * *

**Characters: Shindou Takuto and (Female) Kirino Ranmaru**

**Pairings: TakuFem!Ran**

**Setting: Canon, Galaxy timeline, no particular episode I guess, but I guess this is after the match with South Korea**

**Rating: K**

**Length: 649 words**

* * *

It's finally weekend – and Shinsei Inazuma Japan's members were given free time.

Tenma, as usual, would be practicing in the field, maybe with Shinsuke (who was asked to come over) and Aoi. While Tsurugi, perhaps he went to visit his brother in the hospital. And who knows whatever the other members were doing.

But as for Shindou, he had asked Kirino to come to his house, where they're going to meet up for the first time, since the Shinsei Inazuma Japan's (to him, awful) exhibition match.

He was quite glad he could finally get out of the place where he was situated to get along with these people, who didn't even obey the captain's orders to practice, albeit the knowledge that, whatever their background and intentions were, they were now the Shinsei Inazuma Japan – Japan's pride in the international soccer party. And so they had to understand, and present themselves as the best players to bring Japan's name to glory, by practicing as best as they could.

But no, they just had to wander somewhere at practice time, even after Tenma begged, just for their mere attendance. And yeah, not to mention _that_ troublesome amateur goalkeeper. Luckily, Matatagi and Nozaki were still willing to practice.

Yes, his brain was about to explode in the last few weeks. Maybe he could talk this out to Kirino. She's his best friend, and, girl friend.

As he arrived home, he hastily he went through the stairs to the piano room, where Kirino was waiting, as one of his butler said, for at least half an hour.

As for Kirino, yes, she had been waiting in the room for around thirty minutes – no, Shindou wasn't late, she was the one too early.

She didn't mind waiting, actually… she would wait patiently for the boy who had officially been her boyfriend for the last few months; the boy she missed dearly for the last few weeks. At least, it's nice to welcome him home, after him being stressed with all those Shinsei Inazuma Japan matters.

She knew Shindou well, too well maybe – and with all that happened, he would be very agitated; being placed in an amateur-filled team that was supposed to be playing against world-level teams. Shindou's highly-logical mind can't accept that – and his frustrated tears at the end of the match were the proof.

Finally the door creaked open in haste, and Kirino's head immediately turned to the door's direction. When it finally opened to show Shindou's figure in Shinsei Inazuma Japan's trainers, she can't help but ran to him and hugged him on the spot.

"Takuto!" She exclaimed as she buried her face on his chest, winding her arms around his body.

"R-Ran-_chan_…" Shindou slowly returned the hug, suddenly feeling warmth emerged from Kirino's touch that spread through all his veins and bones.

And with that, all his frustration and anger – that were about to erupt in any second – died down and evaporated away, leaving only affectionate and thankful feelings towards the girl hugging him tightly.

"Ah, Takuto, _okaeri_…" Kirino suddenly looked up and loosened her hug. "And _gomen_, for rushing up to you like that," Her face began to have the color like her own hair.

Shindou, on the other hand, kissed her forehead (which caused the girl's face to earn an even darker color than her own hair) and chuckled as he held her wrist, leading her to sit, "Never mind. Hey, I have to thank you for it, actually." He smiled.

"E-eh? Anyways, would you like to tell me what happened?" Kirino looked to him, quite surprised at his calm face – she had expected him to start complaining and such, but no?

"Sure…" Shindou smiled, and began to tell the story.

Sighs of exasperation and discontent still filled his sentences, but at least that replaced the raged and angered sentences that he was quite ready to blurt out.

**Yeah, done! XDD**

**By the way, I've started school! ;w; I can't believe I'm a SENIOR high school student?! Seems time flied – no, jumped?**

**Well, I'll just have to do my best, and hope for the best! XD**

**Next up: Shindou/Okatsu**

**Please review? X3**


End file.
